The End
by Moira-girl
Summary: This is what I think should happen in the very last eppisode of Danny Phantom. I couldn't wait until next year when Butchhartman actually finishes the sieries himself. There isn't any real DxS or any other kind of pairing in this one. It is a kind of s


The End

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Danny as Technus, laughing manically, summoned all technology in Amity park.'

"I, Technus, ghost master of all things electric and technological, will use my new body of evil technology to take over this town, country, and world. Starting with all things that ar-" his speech was cut incredibly short by an ectoplasmic blast aimed at his head that he narrowly dodged.

"Hey computer geek! Time to check your virus blocker!" sneered Danny Phantom as he hovered behind Technus' head.

"Hey," shouted Tucker from the ground, "I resent that!"

"Stop complain and start helping," shouted Sam from were she was trapped beneath a small pile of fallen bricks, "here!" she shouted as she tossed Tucker the thermos.

"Fine," answered Tucker while he shot Technus with the beam from with the thermos and let him scream his many ratings all the way into the thermos until all that was left was the blue smoke that cleared away as he put the lid on the thermos.

"Come on. Let's get to my house before my parents start looking for me," said Danny as he landed behind Sam and Tucker and returned to human form.

"Hey Danny we've got a surprise for you!" said Jack Fenton as Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the house.

"Oh, no," groaned Danny under his breath to Sam and Tucker.

"I was on the phone with Vladdy yesterday and he said something about getting a new pool and wanted you and Jazz to try it out for him! We're leaving for Wisconsin tomorrow after school!" continued Jack completely oblivious to his son's nearly silent protest.

"But I have plans with Tucker and Sam this weekend," answered Danny lamely.

"Don't worry Tucker and Sam are invited too! We have room for them!"

"Um...if you don't mind Mr. Fenton I think I'll fly," answered Sam cutting in on the, oh so pleasant father son conversation, as she thought of the ride to Wisconsin in the Fenton RV.

"Well of course you will we all are going to fly Vlad is sending one of his private jets to pick us all up," answered Jack.

"I don't really think I want g-" Tucker was cut of mid-sentence by Sam and Danny slamming there heals into his feet, "miss out on this wonderful opportunity," finished Tucker blinking back tears of pain.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran up the stairs to Danny's room. When they got to his room Tucker threw a dirty shirt onto the floor and sat on Danny's bed.

"Man I think you two did permanent damage to my feet," complained Tucker as he pulled off his shoes to asses the damage.

"Uhg, dude put your shoes back on we're temporarily out of air freshener," said Danny pinching his nose.

"What do you think Vlad's up to?" asked Sam ignoring the boy's antics completely.

"I dunno. Some plot to kill my dad and win my Mom and me," answered Danny as he slouched against the wall, and Sam let herself fall into Danny's desk chair.

"Oh, my, gosh! Danny tomorrow is exactly the one year anniversary of you getting your powers! Do you think maybe Vlad knows something we don't about...Danny Phantoms birthday?" exclaimed Sam in worried excitement.

"Maybe but how on earth would Vlad know about Danny Phantom's birthday. I mean it's not like we've advertised it. It didn't even occur to me until just now," answered Danny in a completely unconcerned voice that was really grating on Sam's nerves.

"What do you think Tuck?" asked Sam looking for a little support.

"I think you both are way over reacting. I personally can't wait to see a billionaire's new pool. Especially getting to be the first to try it out! I can't wait!" answered Tucker completely going against what Sam had been hoping for.

"How can you say that!" yelled Sam and Danny in perfect unison.

"He's my arch enemy, wants to kill my Dad, marry my Mom, and have me cloned, killed, or join him! All you can think about is how sweat his pool is going to be!" shouted Danny.

"Yah, there might not even be a pool! It's probably just a lie he's telling to get us there and then once we're there do...what ever he plans on doing!" shouted Sam secretly happy about finally getting some back up from Danny.

"Listen there's got to be a pool because as far as Danny's parents know he's just one of there eccentric billionaire friend's from collage. Even Danny's mom thinks he's over her. He's got to have the pool or else his parents are going to be suspicious. Also how on earth would he know about the Phantom birthday thing! Like Danny said we didn't even remember until we were trying to think of what Vlad wanted. Also when I go to an eccentric billionaire ghost's house I got to have a little fun. Danny, you forget me and Sam have never actually been to his house without the intention of destroying anything that got in our way. You've gotten to go without even knowing he's a ghost," justified Tucker while trying to fry aliens on his PDA.

"And I thought Technus was the master of long winded speeches," mumbled Danny to Sam, "He does have a point though how could Vlad possibly know about Danny Phantom's birthday?" asked Danny with a yawn.

"I dunno," admitted Sam, "Well I better get home and tell my parents and start packing. After all tomorrow is Friday."

"Me too," said Tucker, "besides you look kind of tiered."

"Yah," answered Danny with another yawn, "a little see you guys tomorrow."

"Look at the bright side. At least this time you don't have to take the Fenton RV," said Tucker optimistically as he left the room.

Danny looked into his closet and found a duffle bag and grabbed some clothes, he didn't even bother too open his drawers just reached an intangible hand through his drawer, and stuffed them into his duffle bag, also without opening it. Once he was done packing Danny slipped out of his clothes and changed into pajamas for bed.

Danny felt as if he had just fallen asleep when he heard the blaring beeping of his alarm clock. He kept slapping at it but couldn't make contact he opened his eye a crack and saw that his hand was intangible and quickly pulled it under his covers and rolled over slamming his tangible hand into the clock successfully turning it off, although the startle of the intangible hand had completely woken him up. Danny got out of bed and walked over to his mirror and any trace of sleepiness he had, had went away when he saw his reflection. Danny saw himself but it wasn't what he expected. He saw Danny PHANTOM staring back at him! 'Oh crap' thought Danny as he began to wonder exactly how long he'd been sleeping as Danny Phantom. He hadn't even been aware that he could sleep in his ghost form he thought he could only sleep, pass out, or be any other form of unconscious as a human.

'Deep breaths' thought Danny, 'this is alright, probably just had a ghost fighting dream or something and went ghost in my sleep. Yah that's it people sleep walk all the time! This is just my form of sleep walking.'

Quickly Danny concentrated, a bit hard then he normally had to, on becoming Danny Fenton again and he saw the same face he went to bed as. Fully awake now and head reeling Danny quickly got dressed and went down stairs and fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, mom," said Danny as his mom entered the kitchen to finish preparing for her day.

"Oh, hey honey. Wow, you actually got up on time. Are you feeling ok? Must just be excited about seeing Vlad's pool aren't you?" asked Maddy Fenton.

"Oh yah, excited about Vlad's pool," answered Danny in a spaced out tone.

"Danny are you ok?" asked Jazz as she entered into the kitchen, "Your actually ready for school on time today!"

"Yes! I'm fine! Does there have to be something wrong for people in this house to believe that I'm up on time!" shouted Danny a little louder then intended.

"I've got to go. I'm going to school with Tucker and Sam today," said Danny in a slightly more normal tone as he shoved the last of his cereal into his mouth but as he road his motor scooter to Sam's house he couldn't get the morning's events out of his head. Going to Vlad's. Danny Phantom's birthday. Sleeping as Danny Phantom. Danny began to wonder if Sam had been onto something the other night.

"Hey don't sweat it," said Tucker once they were at school and he was slouched on his locker, "You're probably right! Just like sleep walking. No, biggie."

"You think so?" asked Danny.

"I'm not sure but we can worry about it during the flight to Wisconsin right now let's just go with 'no problem' so we can get through the school day," replied Sam not completely reassuring Danny.

The bell rang and the three friends sulked off to English class.

While they were sitting in there seats Danny was staring at his feat and suddenly the white rings appeared and the familiar sensation of going ghost. Suddenly he saw his ghost feat attached to his human body. Danny almost yelped and concentrated harder then he had ever had to on going human. Danny opened his eyes and saw his human feet again and relaxed. As he relaxed his feet went right back to the ghost feat and the bottom half of his legs went ghost. Danny concentrated very hard on going human and, with much effort his legs and feet went back to the human form but it took a lot of Danny's concentration to keep them that way. 'Uh, oh,' thought Danny, 'this is not good'.

"What were you doing during class!" shouted Sam in a whisper as they left the class room, "Turning into Danny Phantom! Have you completely lost it?"

"I don't know what the heck is going on I can hardly stay human! If I relax at all I turn more into Danny Phantom!" answered Danny in tone not far away from hysterical.

"What are you too so nervous about no one noticed," said Tucker as he zapped a few aliens on his PDA.

"WHAT ARE WE NERVIOUS ABOUT?" shouted Danny and Sam in unison.

"I'm loosing control of my powers in a way that I never have before. It's like loosing control of my human half. I've always taken for grated that if I get knocked out in a fight I'll go human and you guys can get me home. If I start staying ghost..." Danny let his explanation trail off there.

"Come on Danny you've still got the rest of the day at school to think about what's going on. Just remember to stay as Danny Fenton during school," said Sam more then a little worried.

The bell rang for school to get out and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to Sam and Tucker's houses to pick up the bags, Sam's parents had agreed to let her go as long as her mother was aloud to pack her bag unfortunately for her mother Sam packed a different bag as well while Sam and Tucker carried out her mom's bag an invisible, intangible Danny carried out Sam's bag. While they were heading over to Tucker's house Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Finally," said Danny, "An excuse to go ghost!"

Danny relaxed and let himself go ghost. He never remembered it feeling this good to go ghost. Almost like waking up after a good night's sleep. Danny smiled this was going to be fun.

"I am Technus! Ghost mast of all things-"

"What are you doing here I though I sent you back to the ghost zone," said Danny with a smile on his face.

"I am here to take over your world you can not confine me in the ghost zone!" answered Technus as he shot a net that caught and shocked Danny before Danny could get out.

"Ok, that's it!" yelled Danny, "You asked for it!"

"Is it just me or is Danny just too on top of his game today?" Tucker asked a nervous Sam who was biting her lip in anticipation.

Danny fired a few ghost rays at Technus fired a few of his own in return. Then Danny made an energy ball and threw it at Technus which nearly knocked him out giving Sam enough time to get him into the Fenton thermos.

"Hey, are you alright man?" asked Tucker, "I mean you were a little harsh to Technus. He wasn't even doing anything."

"I'm fine just a little frustrated with trying to stay Danny Fenton all day," answered Danny, "Come on lets get master-long-winded-speeches back into the ghost zone before we leave."

"Fine, turn human again already," said Sam a little annoyed, "we can't be seen with the ghost boy."

"That takes so much concentration lately I'll just go invisible. Being a ghost is more comfortable," answered Danny as he went invisible.

Tucker and Sam gave each other an uncomfortable look through there invisible friend.

When they got to Danny's house. Danny had to concentrate very hard on turning human again.

"Danny are you sure your ok you don't look very good," said Tucker.

Danny was human but his eyes were still closed as if it hurt to stay human. He was beginning to sweat from the effort. He was also shaking a little bit.

"No, I'm not alright. Staying human is really hard," answered Danny in a worried voice.

"Come on let's get into your room where you can go ghost again," Sam offered.

When they walked into Danny's house they had hoped that Danny's parents would be in the lab but unfortunately they were in the living room with Vlad.

"Hey, sweaty," said Danny's mom, "oh, good you've picked up Sam and Tucker's things. You can put them down over there by the door. Go up to your room and get your bag and we'll leave."

"All right mom."

"Are you alright sweaty? You look a little sick," said Danny's mom with concern for how ruffled her son looked.

"I'm fine," answered Danny beginning to get irritated, "I've got to find something in my room I forgot to pack."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker went up to Danny's room and as Sam and Tucker waited in his room while Danny went ghost and flew down to the ghost portal and threw Technus back in.

"Come on Danny your parents are going to begin to come up here any minute," said Sam as soon as Danny was back.

Danny, with even more effort then before which he didn't think was possible, went human and picked up is suit case. His vision swam for a moment with the effort of lifting his heavy bag and staying human. 'Crap,' thought Danny, 'This is not good.'

While Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton took the Fenton's family vehicle to where Vlad had his jet, Vlad opted for the ghostly rout, Danny, Sam, and Tucker discussed the day's events.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sam in a whisper to Danny.

"I dunno. I'm not even sure how long this will last!" answered Danny.

"Why don't you just ask Vlad for help?" asked Tucker.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Danny.

"Vlad is a BAD GUY!" said Sam as if her friend was a two year old.

"No, but seriously. Danny helped Vlad with his ectoacne maybe Vlad will help Danny with...this," explained Tucker.

"You know what. We're going to keep trying to come up with an idea but that is a great back up plan!" answered Danny with phony cheeriness.

"Well actually, no matter how hard I try, I can't come up with anything else," whispered Sam.

"Fine we have an hour on the flight and all week end to ask him," answered Danny.

Suddenly Danny's feat went ghost.

"Oh, no! Danny change back!" whispered Sam franticly.

"I can't!" answered Danny even more franticly, "I think I'm going to go ghost before we get to Wisconsin whether I like it or not!"

"Danny! Are you sure you can't change back?" asked Sam franticly as she and Tucker carefully blocked Danny's feet from his parents view as they boarded Vlad's private jet.

"I can't change back!" answered Danny in a frantic whisper.

As they sat down in there seats to the three friend's horror Danny's legs bellow the knee went ghost as well.

"Danny," wined Sam franticly.

Fortunately the kids, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and (much to her dismay) Jazz were sitting in there own back compartment of the jet. While the adults sat in the front.

"What's going on?" asked Jazz when she saw her half ghost brother struggling to keep his human form.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sam completely ignoring Jazz's question.

"As soon as we get to Wisconsin and Vlad separates me and my parents, like he always does. I'm going ask him for help I guess," answered Danny also ignoring his sister's question.

"Excuse me," said Jazz in an irritated voice.

"Danny is loosing the ability to go human," answered Tucker suddenly putting everyone's worst fears in a simple sentence.

"What!" cried Jazz

"Don't worry Jazz," answered Sam, "we're coming up with a plan. Just do what ever you planned on doing on the plain trip and let us worry about it. It's our problem."

"Danny's my little brother! It's my problem too!" cried Jazz.

"She's got a point there," answered Tucker receiving angry glares from Sam and Danny.

"Listen if we can use your help we will not hesitate to ask but right now we are going to be able to handle it on our own," said Danny trying to reassure his frantic sister.

"Let me help you guys come up with a plan," pled Jazz.

"Jazz, no offense but last time you helped I ended up in the Fenton thermos," reasoned Danny all though Jazz's face said that she most definitely DID take offence.

"Fine," answered Jazz as she violently pulled a book out of one of her bags and went for the curtain that separated the kid's and the adult sections of the plain, "I'm going to read up here."

"So what are you going to?" asked Tucker sarcastically, "Hey Vladdy. I could use a little help with some ghost problems. So why don't we just become bestest friends and resolve our difference?"

"Um, yah. That's pretty much the plan," answered Danny.

"And remind me again why your sister isn't allowed to help us?" asked Sam.

"Because she always mess ghost things up," answered Danny.

"I guess your right. It just seems so weird asking Vlad of all people, or ghosts, for help," answered Sam in a semi-defeated voice.

"Yah, I know, but he's the only person who could possibly help," answered Danny in an equally defeated voice.

The rest of the flight Danny's entire legs went ghost with out him being able to stop it. No matter how hard Danny and his friends tried they couldn't come up with an idea on how to stop him from going ghost.

"Welcome to my humble home," welcomed Vlad some what sarcastically as the limousine that had taken the entire group from the jet to Vlad's home pulled up in front of his castle.

"It's very nice," said Sam in a phony voice.

"Sweat!" exclaimed Tucker in genuine excitement causing both Danny and Sam to groan in irritation, and Vlad to smirk at Danny.

"Come with me and I'll show you all to your rooms," said Vlad before Danny's parents noticed the children's discomfort.

As they went up the stairs Vlad showed Danny's parents to the first room and Danny's shirt went ghost. Then Vlad showed Jazz to her room. Finally they were alone. Just Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Vlad.

"Having troubles with your ghost powers?" asked Vlad as he turned around and was Danny struggling to keep his human form.

Danny just scowled and, against his wishes, went ghost the rest of the way.

"I'll take that for a yes," said Vlad smirking as Danny attempted to go human again.

"Fine, I need help," answered Danny very grudgingly.

"Is that anyway to ask?" asked Vlad raising an eyebrow.

"Please help me," answered Danny unhappily.

"Let me show you three your rooms so you can put your things down," answered Vlad leading them past first Sam's room then Tucker's and finally Danny's room.

"Alright come with me," said Vlad going ghost then fazing through the floor of Danny's room. Danny took Sam and Tucker's hands and fazed the three of them through the floor after Vlad. Vlad led them to his secret lab.

"You brought your little friends? Ah, well," sighed Vlad.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tucker as he looked around for something remotely familiar.

"Wait in here," said Vlad as he fazed through a wall.

"What do you think he's going to do?" asked Tucker as he pulled out his PDA to download another game after deciding that there was nothing of interest in the room.

"I don't know but I'm willing to bet that it's not going to be free," answered Danny in a defeated voice.

"Come on you guys be a little more positive," said Sam which gained her some odd looks from Tucker and Danny. They were a little surprised to see there goth friend so peppy outside of the Christmas season.

The three friends waited for Vlad with there own concerns on there minds. Finally Vlad fazed back through the wall with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I believe I may have discovered the problem," said Vlad while he was looking at the paper. Then he looked, "But it'll cost you."

"What did I tell?" whispered Danny to Sam and Tucker then to Vlad he said, "What do you want?"

"What do you think? You to stay out of the way while I…take care of your father," answered Vlad as if that sort of request was made daily.

"Yah right," answered Danny, "I've told you before that will NEVER happen."

"Oh? You don't seem to be in a position to disagree with me," answered Vlad raising an eye brow.

"Here's my offer," answered Danny angrily, "You tell me what's wrong with me or I expose you. I can't go human any more so you can't expose me. I win either way."

"Oh, playing rough are we? Well I might as well tell you then," said Vlad sarcastically, "how exactly do you intend on show your parents who I am?"

"Try me," answered Danny more viciously then he had ever said anything in his life making even Vlad think twice.

"I will make a deal with you Daniel," answered Vlad as he looked at the papers again, "I've been wanting you to stay around here. If it turns out you can not return home you must agree to stay here with me."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker exchanged a look of disbelief, "agreed," answered Danny surprising Sam and Tucker.

Vlad smiled, "Welcome to your new home."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with me? Why can't I go home?" asked Danny franticly.

"I mean that you are turning into a ghost completely. The only remnant of human left that will stay with you is a human edge to your thinking. You can't become half ghost without having some problem as well. I had ectoacne you were over exposed to the ghost radiation twice. You're ghost half is consuming your human half," explained Vlad.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker just stared at Vlad for a moment, "You're bluffing," mumbled Danny.

"No my dear boy I am not bluffing," answered Vlad handing over the paper's he'd been looking at.

"What is this?" asked Danny without even looking at it.

"Readings I've been gathering from Valerie and Technus' equipment and bugs I've placed all over your house," answered Vlad.

"What do you mean Technus' equipment?" asked Tucker before Danny could.

"Technus' lovely little net thing took readings for me the past few encounters you've had with him. I've noticed you human half loosing hold ever sense your second trip to get your powers," answered Vlad.

"Told you so," whispered Sam.

"So I'm going to be a ghost permanently?" asked Danny in shock not even realizing who he was talking to.

"Yes, I am sorry Daniel," answered Vlad with a slightly less cocky look on his face, "I can get your human form to show for one more day if you wish, but it will knock you out and the way I will need to get you into your human form will be painful. You will be able to say good bye to your parents though."

"I'll take it. Will I be able to go ghost and tell them?" asked Danny.

"Yes you will be restored to normal again. For one day," answered Vlad.

"Alright do it tomorrow morning. I'll spend an entire day with them as Danny Fenton and at the end of the day I'll show them my ghost form and tell them I have to leave," said Danny more to himself then anyone else.

"Good morning Daniel," said Vlad as he woke up the sleeping ghost, "are you sure you wish for me to put you in your ghost form today?"

"Yes," answered Danny as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Then come with me," said Vlad as he led Danny through his floor to the secret lab.

"Hold this," said Vlad handing Danny something that looked like a mettle rod with a lot of wires attached to it, "and sit here," finished Vlad as he pointed to a chair with a lot of wires leading away from it.

"Now hold on tight," said Vlad as he pulled a leaver.

Danny felt himself be zapped by an enormous amount of ghost/electric energy. Danny screamed and then it was over. Quickly he ran over to a mirror to look at himself. Danny saw his human form.

"It will only last until nine o'clock tonight. Once you are forced back to your ghost form come back down here," instructed Vlad as he put up his equipment.

"Ok," answered Danny as he left the lab the human way.

"Hey Danny!" exclaimed Jazz when she saw him enter the kitchen, "are you all better? You scared me yesterday! What is Vlad up to?"

"Listen, I'll explain everything later," answered Danny, "let's just have a good time today."

"I don't know-" Jazz was cut of by there parents entering the kitchen.

"Mom Dad good morning!" exclaimed Danny as he ran over and gave both his parents a hug.

"Are you sure your alright?" asked Danny's mom.

"Oh yah I'm fine," answered Danny walking back a step or two.

The Fenton family sat down to eat breakfast together. Sam and Tucker came down stairs about half way through there meal and quietly grabbed some food and left Danny to his last day with his family.

Danny and his family enjoyed the pool that Vlad really did have. Until around eight thirty when Danny felt it getting harder to stay human.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz," began Danny, "I've got something I have to tell," Jazz looked up expecting that she already knew the announcement, "I'm not going to be able to go back to Amity park with you."

"What? Yes you will. Young man you half to," answered his mother.

"No, let me explain," responded Danny, "I'm not what you think I am. I am your son Danny Fenton and I used to be human, but there was an accident a while ago, a year and a day ago to be exact. When you made the ghost portal and you didn't think it worked. Well Tucker, Sam, and I wanted to check it out any way so I went inside it. While I was in it I accidentally pushed the on button and became half ghost," with that Danny went ghost to show his parents.

"You're the ghost boy?" asked his parents in shocked unison.

"Yes," answered Danny.

"Danny that doesn't mean you can't come home! You've been living in Amity Park for a year as a half ghost!" said Danny's mom.

"Yes but that isn't everything," answered Danny, "a few months ago a ghost named Desiree took my powers away and I reset the ghost zone so that I would get my powers back and it worked but then when I put Desiree back in the ghost zone I got my original powers and memories back as well. With the double dose of ghost radiation exposure my ghost half has been taking over my human half. At nine o'clock I will never be able to go back to my human form again. I can't come back to Amity Park as just a ghost."

"Where are you going to go?" asked Jazz.

"I don't know. I'll try to find some place in the human world but if I can't I'll go to the ghost zone. Not all ghosts hate me," answered Danny. He couldn't bring himself to tell Jazz that he had to stay with Vlad. He also couldn't give away Vlad's ghost half.

"Danny, are going to come back to Amity Park whether you are a ghost or not," exclaimed Danny's mom.

"I'll visit every once in a while. I can fly up to 112 mph. Since I'm only a ghost I'll be able to work harder on gaining more control of my ghost powers. I'll be able to get stronger," explained Danny, "but I'm not even half human any more. I can't pretend to fit in where I don't." explained Danny. He looked up at the clock and saw that in five minutes the last of Vlad's machines effects would were off and he would pass out. He didn't want his parents to see him like that.

"I've got to go now. Bye Mom, Dad, and Jazz I'll see you again. I might even see you in the morning before you go back to Amity Park," said Danny as he started fazing through the floor.

"Danny you don't have to go!" exclaimed his Dad.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I do have to go," answered Danny sadly. He got back to Vlad secret lab just as his machine wore off. Danny saw Vlad coming over to him just before he lost his vision. Danny's head suddenly felt as if it was going to explode. He fell to his knees then passed out.

When Danny woke up he was in a bed but none of the beds on the guest floor. Then Danny realized that this was his room. It had all of his favorite things in it. Vlad had prepared it for Danny in anticipation of Danny finally moving in with Vlad. Danny got up and ran to the mirror. To his disappointment he saw his ghost self. Danny tried half heartedly to return to his human form but nothing happened at all. Silently Danny floated down to Sam and Tucker and said good bye explaining what he had explained to his parents. His friends said good bye and made him promise to visit them. He said good bye to his parents while they were getting on Vlad's private jet.

"I'm sorry, my boy," said Vlad sympathetically as he put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny pulled a picture of his family and friends together with him. Sadly he turned and floated to his new room.


End file.
